


Retirement Woes

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mystery, Original Character(s), Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi didn't want this.... Not in the slightest. All he wanted was a peaceful retirment but he's quickly getting the feeling that, that's too much to ask for.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Retirement Woes Chapter 1: Lingering distress

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto...

Kakashi took a deep, sigh. From atop his office building, he gazed over the entire village with proud eyes. He loved this view, it always reminded him of just what he was protecting, and why he ever took the title of 7th Hokage. As usual, he was deep in thought, flash-backing through the book that was his complicated history. Joining ANBU, joining ROOT, betraying ROOT, Team 7, Orochimaru, The Akatsuki, and Pain followed by the fourth great ninja war. 

All that was behind him now and Kakashi was ready to open the next page in his life... Retirement. His successor Naruto, has finally been properly trained and is now ready to take the title of hokage. No longer was he burdened with the responsibility of an entire village.

Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to be calm and take in the mid-morning breeze that flowed through his silver-headed hair. His eyes while tired were also optimistic. For the first time in a long time, kakashi was excited for the days ahead. He didn't have to constantly worry about the state of the village or go to tiresome meetings every other week. 

He flickered off the building to go enjoy his retirement. First, he visited the hot springs, to wash away the tension of his eventful history. Afterward, he decided to make his retirement official and give the old Shinobi clothes a rest.

Kakashi had a complete makeover now wearing a loose-fitting, light blue top, with a high arcing collar. He wore all white trousers for pants and as always the mask.

_Can't forget the mask. ___

____

Next on his vacation spot, kakashi decided to indulge himself in delicious foods and delights. He stuffed himself completely having the swollen-belly to prove it. He wabbled around for a while until he ran into Gai. As usual, he was with Lee and was screaming the power of youth with all his might. Gai was not the type to let an injury weigh him down which was evident in him doing handstands. He eventually challenged his old rival to a hand-race that went on for an hour.

____

____

The two rivals tied and Gai swore to beat kakashi the next time around. He cried tears of youth while speeding away in his wheelchair, prompting Lee to do the same.

____

____

All wiped out from the mile-long hand race kakashi decided to end his day on top the Hokage Mountain. He took a seat on his face that was carved into the face of the mountain. Underneath the mask, he smiled, admiring the beautiful sunset resting on Konoha's horizon.

____

____

Kakashi decided now was as good as time as any to take out the old icha icha series. He flipped through the pages of his book effortlessly, pinpointing where he left off. He read it so many times at this point it was like breathing. 

____

____

This is what he really needed. When he was Hokage, everyone sparked an outrage every time he pulled it out. Their disconcerting stares forever edged into his mind. The harsh uttered out from the council at least a dozen times a day. They'd say things like it was "undignified" for the Hokage to read those types of things. Kakashi knew it was true of course but it was nonetheless his favorite pastime.

____

____

As fate would have it though he didn't get far. An ANBU agent flickered behind him and of course, had news.

____

____

She got on one knee. "Lord 7th!" She addressed him formally.

____

____

"Yes, what is?" Kakashi muttered, already wanting this conversation to end so he can get back to reading. He really loathed the sound of being called lord 7th.

____

____

"Captain Yamato requests your presence." She informed.

____

____

"Does he now?" Kakashi replied un-amused.

____

____

"Yes sir and I'm afraid it's urgent. He requests your presence immediately."

____

____

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Very well then lead the way." _I wonder what the esteemed ANBU captain wants from me now? _Kakashi thought.__

____

____

____

____

____

The agent flickered away in the sunset as kakashi internally debated whether or not to follow. Ultimately he decided to see what his old pal Tenzo wanted and followed the agent.

____

____

____

____

____

____

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Kakashi examined the black corridor of the newly built ANBU headquarters. After ROOT disbanded most of its members came out of hiding. Most were coerced by Donzo to work for him, mainly through threats or blackmail. So when he died they were all too willing to have a new leader. 

____

____

____

To compensate for the overflow of new members this base was built as the ANBU headquarters. Outside the base ANBU members train, honing their already impressive array of skills for combat.

____

____

____

____

____

____

Their walk ended at a large, black, metal door. It was built as if it was an entranceway to a bunker. The agent knocked on the door and Yamato's voice questioned the disruptor. "Yes?" 

____

____

____

____

____

____

Kakashi took delight at the fact Yamato's voice sounded just as strained usual.

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Captain Yamato, I have retrieved kakashi Hatake as per your instructions."

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Excellent! Bring him in." The posture of his voice changed dramatically, even sounding upbeat.

____

____

____

____

____

____

The door opened and kakashi walked into the room and was quickly thrown for a loop as his eyes laid upon a smiling Yamato. The smile itself wasn't that weird it was how bright it was. Kakashi could have sworn he looked relieved in fact. It was off-putting, to say the least.

____

____

____

____

____

____

But it quickly turned into a confused frown when he examined kakashi. The copy ninja's eyes raced all around the room not missing a single detail. Not that there were many, everything was painted entirely black. It was a dull sight.

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Something wrong kakashi?" Yamato asked breaking through Kakashi's thoughts like a knife.

____

____

____

____

____

____

The gray-haired shinobi popped back into reality. He was so used to being aware of everything around him it was like second nature for him to take everything in.

____

____

____

____

____

____

Kakashi did his patented eye smile. "Old habits Yamato. You know how it is."

____

____

____

____

____

____

Yamato did a satisfying grin. "Good, good exactly what I wanted to talk about."

____

____

____

____

____

____

Kakashi curiously raised an eyebrow. He was already skeptical of this last-minute meeting, to begin with. And that unsettling smile put forth an eerie vibe.

____

____

____

____

____

____

"What's this about Tenzo?" Kakashi interrogated. The ANBU captain got up from his desk and walked towards kakashi. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

Upon getting closer, kakashi noticed more than the weird smile on Yamato's face. The years of leading ANBU have clearly not been kind to poor Yamato. The bags under his eyes were all too evident.

____

____

____

____

____

____

Yamato placed his arm around Kakashi's neck and shoulder. "Let's go take a walk," Yamato instructed.

____

____

____

____

____

____

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

____

____

____

____

____

____

Naruto was officially the happiest man on earth. After all the training, prepping, and a year's of waiting he's finally made it. He's now the Hokage.

____

____

____

____

____

____

The relatively young, blond, eagerly took his seat doing a goofy dance in it. For the past two weeks, it's been nothing but council meetings about what a Hokage can do. Seeing as he's Kakashi's student the council members particularly highlighted the do's and don't's. They didn't no... Couldn't have a repeat kakashi. The guy who read smut in public.

____

____

____

____

____

____

They were about to another discussion today but Tsunade shut them down. She wasn't exactly the best of friends with the council members and didn't care for their endless lecturing. Even if it wasn't for her. And although she won't admit it, she was actually happy for him.

____

____

____

____

____

____

She joined him in his new office along with Sasuke who was as equally as happy for his rival and best friend. Yet, somehow he couldn't help but feel guilty at the same time. _He _almost prevented this from happening. _He _almost killed Naruto's dream. _He _almost killed Naruto.______

____

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

That fateful fight still haunts him, almost as much as the night Itachi, murdered his entire clan. Sasuke's guilt must have been showing because of Naruto's words. "It's ok Sasuke," Naruto assured him.

_____ _

____

_____ _

At first, Sasuke gasped, then he snickered softly. "Still knowing what I'm thinking, aye Naruto?" Sasuke rhetorically asked. Naruto grinned, brightly. "How else do you think I convinced you? We're one in the same Sasuke."

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

For a moment the two rivals stared at each other. Reminiscing the moments that sealed their bond and the times that it almost shattered. The atmosphere warmed as the memories shifted towards that of team 7... _Team 7 _... Naruto thought hazily. The young Kage looked downward breaking the comfortable silence he and Sasuke shared. Again Sasuke gasped, sensing the tension in his comrade. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned.__

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Naruto hesitated for a second then muttered- "It's just that... I wish Sakura... Was here to see it." His words completely changed the mood of the room. Tsunade's head now sunk into the floor. She blames herself for Sakura's disappearance but quickly found that she wasn't the only one. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Along with Kakashi, everyone had their own reason to blame themselves. They all were in complete disarray the day she went missing. There was no warning or sign, rhyme, or reason, not even a goodbye. She just up and left. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Gone... Without a trace...

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

It takes a lot to surprise kakashi. At his age, the average shinobi has most-likely seen their fair share of shocking occurrences. But he's way more than the average shinobi. At half his age he's experienced more than most would in a lifetime. So yeah, a lot of things just get old.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

As drastic as the word massacre is, it's the only word kakashi could describe the unpleasant sight he currently laid eyes upon. ANBU members, who were once training, now laying in a collective pool of their own blood. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

The scene was so horrific, even Sai would falter at it. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Kakashi looked towards Yamato who was frozen in place. His face was as colorful as an empty white scroll, Yet so much could be told from the void that was now his face. As the captain of the ANBU Yamato felt somewhat responsible for them. He had come to know each of them personally and considered them as family.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Kakashi knew what he was going through. He was once apart of ANBU himself and although he wasn't the most outgoing person at the time, he still felt the sting whenever a comrade fell in battle and this time was no different.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

The former copy-nin's examined the corpses once more. He'd thought this part of his life was over. That he left this all behind him. Turns out a simple retirement was too much to ask for.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

He crouched to his knees and picked out a foreign piece of metal that was lodged into ANBU body... Actually, all the bodies. Each fallen ANBU was pierced by these black in color, metal alloy.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Getting up from his squat he addressed Yamato. "Tenzo, this metal seems to be the cause of their death. We need to report this to the medical division. Without the ANBU we have to get it to them ourselves."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Kakashi's voice broke Yamato out of the trance he was in. "Uh, um yes... Y-your right." He stuttered heavily, NOT because of the bodies but because he was terrified of how relaxed Kakashi sounded right now. The amount of tragedy one has to go through to be this calm in the face of something this horrible had to immense.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

That's the one thing he (and most likely everyone) respected the most about Kakashi. He had every reason to be evil, to turn into the missing-nin he had every right to be. Giving in to his despair, becoming the ruthless, deadly assassin that lurked in the depths of his heart.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

But he never broke... He stuck to his ideals never betraying his comrades, village, or his students. Part of the reason they regard him so highly.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Through the hallway of the newly refurbished Konoha hospital, Shizune smiled. The workload was pretty light today, as it has been ever since Kakashi became the 7th. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a hastily approaching nurse.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Lady Shizune!" The nurse called desperately. Noticing the distress in her voice Shizune gave her a concerning look. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She questioned. "It's lord 7th and Captain Yamato of the ANBU!

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

From the moment the nurse mentioned kakashi, Shizune was already on her way towards the entrance of the hospital. Her eyes fell upon a troubling sight. Kakashi and Yamato were handing the lifeless bodies of the fallen ANBU to other Medi-ninja. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Not wanting to leave any bodies behind kakashi use a few clones to help carry the bodies. The real one among them stepped forward. " Lord 7th..." Shizune started but was quickly stopped by Kakashi's rising hand. "Shizune you know prefer to be called anything but that."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

She took a moment to calm herself and politely asked- "What the hell happened kakashi? Her dark pupils again set on the motionless carcasses. It's been a while since she's seen a serious injury let alone a dead body. Kakashi glanced at her with soft eyes. " We found these bodies outside the ANBU base after Tenzo summoned me." He explained.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Do you know who did this?" Shizune asked.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"No."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Any trace or clues?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"None other... than this." Out of his pocket, he pulled out one of the black pieces of metal that were punctured inside the dead bodies. Some of the blood still dripped on it. Shizune equipped herself with gloves and examined the metal. After a few seconds of silence, she gasped.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Get those bodies into a room now!"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Father," the boy called softly. "You summoned me?" He questioned the robed man standing on a pillar seemingly made of ice. In fact, the entire area around them seems to be covered in ice.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Yes, Shin." He stood with his back turned to the boy who's height only reached his chest. The boy looked around expecting to see someone else. "Have you failed in your mission father?" The boy inquired.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

A fierce glance from the man caused the boy to retreat temporarily. "I easily disposed of the ANBU fodder, but didn't account for him having the white-fang for company."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Curiosity struck across the boy's unusually pale face. "So is that why you summoned me, father?" He turned around withdrawing a picture from his cloak, showing a certain white-haired shinobi. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"I want you and the others to get rid of him, so I can acquire my prize." The boy examined the picture. "We won't let you down father." He said 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Kakashi didn't want this. Not in the slightest... All he wanted was to read his book under the sunset. He didn't care for the familiar smell of blood in the room, nor did he care for watching Shizune examine the corpses of the former ANBU agents.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Although, he had to admit it was impressive to see how thorough she was, examining every inch of the body, taking blood samples, the works...She truly was Tsunade's assistant.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

He felt it was time to start asking questions. "So what was with the big rush in getting here, aside from the obvious of course," Kakashi asked. For a moment she stared at the blood as if she could see beyond the outside texture. "When I saw the knife that was used in the attacks I immediately recognized it as the type of tool used in surgery." She explained.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Meaning that a medical ninja could be behind this?" Kakashi surmised. Shizune put down the blood-filled syringe in favor of the medical knife. "It would make sense."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Kakashi thought for a moment. He knew a medical ninja capable of taking down a few ANBU recruits. "Maybe Kabuto is back to his schemes," kakashi suggested. He never was completely on board with him and Orochimaru's good-guy routine.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"I wouldn't put it past him." Shizune agreed. "No... It isn't him." Yamato announced, appearing in an open doorway. All the eyes in the room prompting him to explain. " I just paid a visit to the ANBU guards that watch both Orochimaru and Kabuto 24/7." He paused and gulped foretelling the gravity in his next words.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Let me guess," kakashi started. "They haven't been any suspicious activity from either of them?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Distress shaped the greater portion of Yamato's face as he frowned and shook his head. Kakashi sighed- "Great. If it isn't those two then that means we have an unknown enemy with the ability to take down over half a dozen ANBU soldiers without making a scene."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Everyone pondered Kakashi's words, the dead being a constant reminder of how grave this situation was. It wasn't the fact that there was a rouge ninja capable of disposing of ANBU with ease. It was that their time peace was being threatened by an unknown enemy.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Yamato, still traumatized from earlier only faintly sensed kakashi halfway out the window. "Uh...Where do you think you're going?" Yamato scrutinized. Kakashi turned and smiled innocently.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Well... You know just heading out...." The already silent room somehow got even quieter. "But what about this?" Yamato gestured to the dead bodies. "You don't need me to file a report to the Hokage do you?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"I mean he is your student kakashi. You were both apart of team 7." The ANBU captain argued.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Oh come now Tenzo. You were apart of team 7 just as much as I was." Yamato pouted and folded his arms. "Yeah of course you say that now..." He muttered, softly. Kakashi's smile got even brighter. Tenzo was always easy to persuade. "Shizune say hi to lady Tsunade for me.." He said before flickering away.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Will do... I guess..." She dubiously agreed. Giving Yamato a perplexed stare in which he gladly returned.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Kakashi arrived at his apartment 10-minutes after. He opened the door and was blasted with an unexpected wave of relief. Home sweet home. Others questioned why he still lived in his old apartment after he became Hokage. With the pay rise, he could've easily afforded a new house.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Knowing Yamato he'd most likely go through with the report to Naruto. While he didn't mind going to see his former pupil, it just couldn't be in that office.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

As far as he was concerned he was still retired. The dead bodies were enough of a glimpse into his past. He didn't need to be reminded of all the paperwork of his former job. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Speaking of which Naruto is gonna have a tough time when he gets his first stack, but that wasn't his Kakashi's concern anymore. What is his concern is making sure he has a nice and smooth retirement from here on out. No matter what it takes...

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _


	2. Next Steps

Some believe Konoha is more than just a village. That it's a mother to her people. She raises each child, civilian, and Shinobi as if they're her own, bestowing the will of fire in their hearts. So it's no surprise when one of Konoha's children falls, the village cries for her lost child.

Kakashi was one of those believers. Jumping from tree to tree, his heart nearly beating its way out his chest. He believed the current on-pour of tears were for him.

He didn't know how many there were, or even who they were, but he did know they were hot on his tail and hell-bent on killing him. Their aim was something to be admired. One minute he was on his way to watch make-out-paradise the movie, and the next he was blasted by a wave of murderous intent. Quickly followed by custom blades, the same blades used in the ANBU slaughter.

On a branch, he stopped, quickly surveying the area, and saw nothing, but endless forest. Nonetheless, he could still smell the bloodlust in the air. But something was.... Off. He couldn't pinpoint where it was it coming from exactly. It was more of a lingering smell that rejuvenated tself every few moments. 

After a short gasp, he bolted towards another tree, dodging all but one of the black knives. "... Maybe it just the rain throwing me off?" He guessed.

He grabbed his bleeding left arm and groaned. "And after I just bought this... Typical." He weaved a set of hand signs and slapped his bloody palm on the body of the tree. "Summoning Jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke, Pakkun appeared. Immediately being drenched with water upon arrival, ticked off the little Ninken. "What's the deal with the waterworks Kakashi?!" The angered pup, braked. Literally. Eyeing the cut on his arm his demeanor changed. "What happened?" Before kakashi could answer, another swarm of the black knives came rushing in.

They dodged it, dashing to another tree, while Kakashi hurled a fireball in the direction of the knives. "I need you to track who threw those," Kakashi beamed, urgently. Recognizing the request the Ninken quickly started sniffing but got the same result as his summoner. Without saying a word he glanced at Kakashi.

"Let me guess... Not a trace?" Kakashi suspected. Pakkun shook his head. "It's like they're disappearing and reappearing all over the place." Kakashi groaned. "Can you tell me how many there are at least? Pakkun sniffed and snorted some more. "From what I can tell there are six childlike scents around this area."

Kakashi widened his eyes."...Children!? Are you sure?" Kakashi questioned. 

The sheer doubt insulted the veteran Ninken. "Pretty sure." 

Kakashi sighed heavily. It's not unheard of for there to be child prodigies, but six of them? And after he slaved away in the Hokage office trying to keep the peace. Fighting children was not apart of his retirement plan.

"There's one approaching from the south. What's the plan boss?" Another sigh......"Well, let's go pay him a visit."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 

Kakashi pinched his nose and groaned. "So let me get this straight... you aren't here to kill me?"

"Wh-wha... W-why would I be here to kill you?" The terrified, boy protested. He was currently being pinned to a tree with an incriminating glare staring right into his soul. Kakashi groaned again he's officially had it. Not only has his day been ruined for the second time in a row, but now he was interrogating an innocent child. Well, now looking closer it's clear he is more a teen than a child.

Pakkun sniffed the boy further and from his pants pulled out black cards. The pup's eyes widened. "Uh... Boss. I think you wanna see this." Kakashi inspected the black cards and was astonished to see his face on them... No, it was the face of many Shinobi, living and deceased.

"Explain." He bluntly demanded, still gripping the boy's drenched shirt. 

"T-those are trading cards.. y-you know like card games and stuff," the boy nervously explained. 

Kakashi examined the cards even further. He had heard of something like this before but was a little concerned about how detailed they were. It even tells his long he was in the ANBU.

Noticing that the boy was turning the opposite color Kakashi released his grasp. "Pakkun. This was one of six chakra signatures you sensed. Where are the other five?" 

Again Pakkun started sniffing around. He stopped abruptly, coming to a puzzled look. "They're gone...for now at least." 

At that moment kakashi blew a sigh of both relief and confusion. His attention turned to the boy who's stare turned from terrified to astonishment.

The boy straightened his posture and nervously spoke to the former Kage. "You-your... The 7th Hokage..." The boy declared.

Kakashi raised a finger-"Was the 7th Hokage... Verb tenses are important. And you are?" 

The boy almost choked at the question. He opened his mouth, attempting to answer, but was distracted by a bizarre sight happening outside Kakashi's field of vision. Kakashi turned to see what was currently preoccupying the boy's curiosity.

The unsettling feeling he had when staring at Yamato's relieved smile had just returned, as Kakashi looked upon another troubling smile. It looked like a white blob, with a pair of arms and legs. It was no bigger than a squirrel or a baby bird and had a crooked smile with sharp teeth towards its bottom. Surprisingly enough, that wasn't even the weirdest part.

No... The weirdest part was its eye. An eye kakashi knew all too well. In its center lies a fully matured Sharingan. It's three tomoe gaze had Kakashi in its sights. Watching him. Studying him. Waiting for him to make a move. "What the hell is that thing?" The boy begged. "I wish I knew," Kakashi replied. 

"Pakkun... Is that one of the child-like scents you picked up?" 

A puzzled look ran across the Ninken's face. "Does that look like a child to you Kakashi?"

"At this point in my career, I've learned not to question even the most absurd circumstances..." Kakashi paused and thought to himself. _Did I just say Career? _He was baffled the word crossed his mind let alone it coming out his mouth, but at this point, even he had to admit that the past two days didn't feel much like retirement.__

____

"Kakashi Hatake of the White Fang. Formally known as the Kakashi of the Sharingan."

____

There was an odd silence but the same thought ran across everyone's mind. _Did that thing... Just speak?! _Although it had a mouth it was still unnerving to hear words coming out of it. As Kakashi, said before he didn't question it further he just played along.__

______ _ _

"Who are you and what do you what?" Kakashi interrogated. 

______ _ _

"Isn't it obvious?" the blob answered." For you to be out of the way...... Permanently!" 

______ _ _

Kakashi, Pakkun, and the boy gasped as suddenly the Sharingan started to morph and evolve into the next state. _the Mangekyo?.... Who is this guy?] _His single Mangekyo triggered a spiraling, black void which spat out five child-like figures.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

All of them had pale hair, skin, and wore a white garb, and each is completely identical. Aside from them being grand-drupelets, Kakashi noted that in each of their eyes were Sharingan.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"K-Kakashi... I thought the sharingan only belonged to the Uchiha." The boy acknowledged.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"It does," Kakashi confirmed.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Aren't they supposed to be wiped out?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"They are," Kakashi said in a grave tone. In hearing this the boy got into a spooked battle stance. "Ok kid I'm gonna need a name!" Kakashi urged as the identical children pulled out large, three-pronged kunai. "Uh... It's Kai. Kai Arashi." 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Ok, Kai on my signal get ready to run," Kakashi advised as the rain thickened. Simultaneously, performing two hand signs at once Kakashi covered the area in fog, blocking the sight of the duplicates. Kakashi quickly grabbed Kai and flickered off. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Shin find them quickly," ordered the creature. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Yes, father." Said the duplicates in synchronization. They all went in different directions to hunt for Kakashi. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"So where are we going?" Kai yelled. He was currently being carried by the collar of his shirt. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

"No clue... Any suggestions," Kakashi counter asked, still dashing against the rain. 

______ _ _

"What about your old pal... Er.. what's his name?" Pakkun ruminated. They came to the end of the trees and stopped by a river.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"You mean Tenzo? No, he wants me. I shouldn't involve him more than he already has been." 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"What about the Hokage?" Kai suggested.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Naruto has to worry about the village. Besides as far as I can tell we more or less need more info rather than extra firepower."

______ _ _

______ _ _

The group pondered for a moment over their current situation. Suddenly, as if a lightbulb went off in his head the boy spoke. "Why don't we go to my house?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Kakashi and Pakkun gave each other a riddled glance. "... Are you sure kid?" Kakashi doubted.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Yeah, I don't live far... We can lay low there for a while." 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Kakashi thought for a second. Until he got more Intel he had no other options. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok kid lead the way." 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kai faintly smiled and took the lead. Like the kid pointed out it didn't take long to reach his house, which was farther away from the area they ran into the duplicates. Despite the convenient location, Kakashi still had his suspensions about the boy. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"My mom doesn't come home until later. So as long as we don't trash the place it should be fine," Kai explained unlocking and opening the door to his house. He walked in while Kakashi hung back for a while. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Pakkun I can handle things here for a while," Kakashi informed his Ninken.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Are you sure? What if those kids come back?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"If those things show themselves again they'll be sorry they interrupted my retirement."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Oh yeah? How's that going by the way?" 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi simply glared at the Ninken. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You're dismissed Pakkun.." He said in a passive-aggressive tone. 

______ _ _

The Ninken snickered to himself. "Ok. Just don't do anything reckless," he advised before turning to smoke. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"...No promises."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Kakashi entered the boy's dwelling and found that he was instantly alone. Most recent events officially put him on high alert, so of course, he checked every inch of his surroundings. Leaving no stone or rather... Cabinet unturned. While Looking under the table he heard footsteps. With a new set of clothes, Kai came into the kitchen and found Kakashi sitting in a chair, innocently smiling. The boy smiled back and took a seat a himself.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Once again the retired Kage was thrown for a loop. Not only has the boy's clothes changed but his demeanor changed as well. They say the third time charm but in this case, Kakashi didn't know whether to take this as a good or bad sign. Once again he was staring at another smile and it was surprisingly weirder than the last one. Just minutes ago this boy was terrified for his life, but now he seemed eerily calm. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The boy rested his arms on the table, allowing Kakashi to see that he was wearing a pair of summoning bands on his wrists. _Those are for summoning weapons _.Kakashi realized he was starting too hard because Kai's looked elsewhere, dropping his hands below the table. "So," the boy started." You ar-... Were the 7th hokage. W-what was that like?" He asked.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Well technically I'm the sixth but due to a man temporarily taking or rather stealing the title everyone calls me the 7th." Kakashi explained." As for the job itself, it's mainly just paperwork... Lots and lots of paperwork.."

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

The boy's eyes refocused. " You mean Donzo Shimura right? I heard he was the leader of that rouge ANBU group... Er, uh..what you call it-"

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"You mean root?" 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kai snapped his fingers. "Yeah... ROOT. That's the name," he shouted. "Whatever happened to that guy?

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"He died," Kakashi said bluntly. "Oh... Figured as much." Kai relaxed back in his seat while Kakashi's eyes sharpened. "You seem to know a lot for a kid your age. Tell me about that." 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"I do lots of research in my spare time... Which I have a lot of," he said sighing afterward. "For what purpose," Kakashi interrogated. Kai gulped, as he smiled nervously. "Well... I mean I have nothing better to do, to be honest."

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

" I see... What are the summoning bands for?

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Training."

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"For?"

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Myself... Obviously."

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"In the rain?"

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

... There was an odd silence as the roles reversed. Kai was sitting awkwardly in his seat while Kakashi couldn't have been more relaxed. The boy tensed up further every second Kakashi glared at him. A drop of sweat fell down the kid's face. "D-did. I do something wrong? Kai whimpered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. " Did you?"

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

The boy's eyes narrowed." N-no I was just-"

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Training?... Yeah, I've heard your alibi." The boy gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut. 

______ _ _

_____Maybe now I'll get some answers ____ _ _ _

______ _ _

______And it looked like he was just about too but Kakashi gasped when the boy slammed his hands on the table and hovered over it. "listen I had nothing to do with that attack," Kai argued._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Kakashi mimicked the boy raising from his seat. "Ok, then why were you in the forest?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"What else do you want me to tell you? I was training!."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"If that's the case then why were you heading in my direction?"

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Because in the middle of my training a ball of fire almost killed me!"

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi thought back to the wave of fire he recklessly threw earlier. He timidly sat back in his wooden chair and scratched his mask. "Well actually... That was my fireball." Kakashi muttered. Kai gaped at the white-haired retiree in shock. "So you're the one that almost killed me." Kai retorted.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi gave the boy a wounded look. "I mean it wasn't like that."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai forced himself in his chair and crossed his arms." So after almost killing me you really had the nerve to interrogate me in my own home? Not to mention involve me in whatever shit you got yourself into."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"It's not my fault. I was heading to see a movie." Kakashi started sulking in his chair, again the realization of another day being ruined by some bizarre occurrence.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai sat back and laughed. Kakashi did the same. Now being able to relax Kai noticed the blood on his house guest arm. He stood up frantically. "Woah your bleeding." Kakashi stared at the boy peculiarly. "You've never seen blood before?"

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Oh, I have. It's just that it's leaking on the floor. My mom's gonna kill me!" Kai hurried to get bandages and returned a few seconds later. Kakashi watched as the boy wrapped the white bandage around his arms. He simultaneously squinted and groaned when Kai tightened and cit the bandage. "Sorry, my bad."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Ah. It's nothing I'm not used to." Kakashi insisted. "Don't worry about the blood I'll clean it. Least I can do," he said giving a thumbs up to the boy."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai did a toothy smile and closed his eyes.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"What do you mean you lost him?!" The robed man wailed, revealing a toothless scowl. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"...We searched everywhere father... He had to be in a concealed space. If you just allowed us to-"

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"No! We've drawn to much attention to ourselves already. As it stands in this present moment my plan isn't far enough along to deal with the likes of that brat they call the Hokage if he gets wind of our goal."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"What do we do now father?" The man quickly turned, fluttering his cloak. "Is she complying?"

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Yes. She's doing her part and then some."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Good... Tell her to get ready."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

______Kakashi cleansed his bloody hands. As it disappeared into the drain he took solace in that it was his and only his. Out of habit, he started to mourn the fallen ANBU agents and got lost in thought. Kai noticed him staring at the faucet, trying to understand his thoughts, but got nothing but a mystery._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_______He's been staring at that sink for the last few minutes...... I should say something ____ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Hey... Um, Kakashi," Kai muttered, uneasy of the former Kage's reaction." What should we do now?" Kakashi looked out the window and saw the rain had expired. His eyes that were once full of hope returned to its natural drained state.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Well, it's been about a half-hour since we've taken shelter in your home, So it's likely that my pursuers have stopped their chase by now. If it's alright with you I'd like to stay here a little while longer to be on the safe side. Then I'll make my way over to the ANBU headquarters."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Yeah. I don't mind. But why the ANBU headquarters?"

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Because if they came for me I have a feeling they'll go after Tenzo next." His head was suddenly being weighed down by guilt, as he realized they already had come for Yamato in the past. That first attack... The one back at headquarters was their first attempt. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

It all made sense now that he thought about it. Kakashi himself was the reason they ceased to advance on Yamato back then. This explains why the eye creature said he wanted him out the way permanently, and now that he's in hiding nothing is stopping them from going after Yamato again... But for what purpose?

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Closing his eyes Kakashi realized he had no time to waste.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Wait... Where are you going?" Kai asked watching Kakashi head for the door. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

He stopped with his hand on the knob. "There's been a change in plans I must leave now."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi noticed the boy's eye drop. "Something wrong?" He asked. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"... No. It's just.. Can I come to?" He asked. Kakashi spontaneously lifted an eyebrow inducing Kai, to nervously looked elsewhere while scratching his hair.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"It's just that since I was there with you he might come after me as well," the boy clarified.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"While I have my doubts that that's the case - You are a witness and that does at least put you in some sort of danger."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai's mood again shifted to optimistic. "Alright! I'll go get my headband."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

______<_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"This. Is. Outrageous!" Gai exclaimed.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Shikamaru, nervously held out his hand's hands, trying to calm him down. "Gai there's no need to get upset over a little... You know."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Protection?" Gai retorted, hoisting his thick brow.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Shikamaru stood apprehensively, hiding his unease with a smile. He laughed with uncertainty as Gai stared right into his soul with beaming eyes. Slamming his eyes shut, Gai grimaced with tears flowing down his face.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Shikamaru, my boy it pains me to hear this type of non-sense... Shame on you," he said wiping away the streams of water from his face. Shikamaru cringed and dropped his shoulders.

______ _ _

_______Aww man this turning into such a drag._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The Nara calmed himself, blowing a whiff of air. He stood tall, trying not to show his discomfort from Gai's manly tears. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Gai," he started sharply - " due to recent events we can't just let you go around unsupervised."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

On one foot, Gai rose to grab Shikamaru by his tan jacket. "Unsupervised!? Are you kidding me?... I am the Green Beast of the leaf village, yet you make it sound as if I'm some child - who hasn't even discovered their youthful prowess... Again I say Shame. On. You.."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

He let go of going the distressed Nara and sat back in his wheelchair. Wheeling over to the window, he stared at his reflection and started pouting. He then looked towards the thick cast on his leg. His frown swelled as he realized what his handicap would do to his image.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

For now, it was just Shikamaru, but how long until it reached the rest of the village or even Kakashi or even worse Lee. It saddened him to think about the boy who looked up to him as a father, the same boy who preached the same ideals of youthful energy, treat him like an immobilized shell of his former self. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Don't you at least wanna know who was assigned to you?" Shikamaru begged.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Who is it?" Gai asked not looking away from the window.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Almost, immediately after asking, Gai saw a figure flicker in the room, through the reflection. He turned to see a female with bright, red eyes and brown hair. Using her upper body she bowed.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Might Gai, from this moment on I will be your escort. My name is - ".

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Mirai Sarutobi...," Gai said cutting her off.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

She rose with a smile and walked over to the bruting Jonin. "So is it true that you knew my father?" She asked gleefully.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Like the back of my hand," he answered, subsequently narrowing his eyes toward Shikamaru.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"I thought the plan wasn't ready yet." 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"It isn't we are still in the first phase."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"So why did you have your little children summon me? My role doesn't continue until the next phase... Oh wait let me guess. You failed again and now I need to clean you up," she taunted with a sly smile. The robed man grimaced with his signature toothless jaw. He turned swiftly, with anger spewing off him, which again forced the pale duplicates back again.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Don't mock me!" He wailed. 

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The woman teased him with a laugh. "Well it's not my fault, you make it too easy. Besides, I did tell you he wouldn't be that easy to get rid of... did I not? Just because he doesn't have his sharingan doesn't mean he isn't powerful."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"That remains to be seen, as he fled upon being corned and we simply haven't been able to locate him. But that was precisely why you were called. Your information on him would be invaluable to our - ."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

She waved her hand dismissively, halting his dialogue.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Listen, Shin was it? Don't get ahead of yourself. The one and only person I'm interested in is Sasuke Uchiha."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"As am I, but we both very well know that to accomplish our goals with him we need the wood-style user. And gaining access to him requires us to get rid of any obstacles - including the former copy ninja."

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Silence filled the air of the underground base they were in, as she mused over the lecture.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"...Fine. I'll make a scroll detailing everything I know about him," she dubiously agreed.

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

With a satisfied grin, he watched as she walked away to prepare the data.

______ _ _

_______Not that'll help much _. she thought with a grin of her own.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"What do you mean you can't disclose his location? This a matter of life and death - Particularly the ANBU captains," Kakashi prodded.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"W-well... Actually lord 7th... It's more of he left out a while back and wouldn't tell us his location... We have no idea where he is sir. I'm sorry," the masked agent apologized.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi exhaled and took a step back. "I see..," he said calmly, walking away with Kai.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Hey, Kakashi if he isn't here then where could he be? - Kai asked.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

They stopped suddenly, while Kakashi thought. " Well... If he isn't here then the only other place I'd dare to guess is the Hokage's office, but I don't see why he'd go there."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"It's better than nothing," Kai ascertained.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Yeah... I guess your right."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

They set off for the Hokage's office, taking the quickest route there. Running along the river Kakashi got the weirdest sense of Desha-Vu, and not the good kind. He came to a halt, stopping Kai as well.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"What is it Kakashi?" Kai pleaded.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"They've found us," Kakashi replied, directing his eyes toward the forest.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"What!?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Get back!"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

As per Kakashi's warning, a small swarm of black knives came shooting out of the trees. Effortlessly and even elegantly they curved and soared in the sky, curving back towards their position. They jumped back further and Kakashi's instincts kicked-in, subconsciously weaving and finishing hand signs before their feet touch the ground.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Mud-style earth wall!" 

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

As the daggers sunk into the brick barrier, one of the duplicates revealed himself from the trees holding a large, three-pronged kunai. Darting straight towards them, it dodged a giant Shuriken propelled from Kai's summoning bands. 

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

It spun past him, inches away from his face. His Sharingan caught sight of a thin line attached to the rapidly, spinning projectile. Kai pulled the string the and the shuriken followed, forcing the duplicate to block it with his own weapon. Ever so slightly, Kakashi enhanced the string with a flicker of lighting.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

It sharped Kai's weapon and tore threw the duplicate's. Kai sighed deeply as the assailant fell to the ground, grasping the side of his face.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Good work," Kakashi remarked.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai smiled. "Believe it or not this is my first battle - like ever."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Well here's a tip always keep your eye on the enemy," Kakashi advised doing exactly that.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Fighting through the pain of his fresh wound, the duplicate grimaced and gritted his teeth. He slowly rose from the ground and scowled at his unwavering opponents. Knowing he lost, he performed a single and disappeared with swirling winds.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai and Kakashi both stood dumbfounded. Gazing at their adversaries, former adversaries position.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Guess that was the only one they sent," Kai surmised.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"More like the only one that found us... We should pick up the pace."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The sound of chattering feet echoed through the hallway as the door blasted open.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Kakashi?!" - Everyone in the room harmonized.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Hey," Kai said, still a bit light-headed from the intense marathon he just ran.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi also panted but recovered quicker.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"We're in a safe place now Kai you can rest," Kakashi ensured him.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Yeah, yeah... That's nice."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

He fumbled over to the red leather, couch and surrendered his exhausted body to it. Despite the boy's current state, Kakashi was oddly impressed he could match his pace for that long. He turned to face the ever confused crowd, currently glaring at him. Yamato's haunted, gaze particularly stuck out.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Thank the heavens you're alright. My next step was getting ANBU to scour the village."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Yamato impeded a blink, gaping at Kakashi. His face told of comparable concern to Kakashi's.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Yeah like you're one to talk Kakashi. You haven't been seen by anyone all day and you have the nerve to - "

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

A firm hand of youth thrusted Yamato aside as rivals stared at each other eyes. Again Kakashi was thrown for a loop with another facial expression, but this time it wasn't a smile.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Is something wrong Gai? What's with the serious look?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The firm grip on Kakashi's shoulder got tighter.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"We need to talk," Gai said in a tone more grave than he ever spoke.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"About?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Apparently Shikamaru thinks we need protection," Gai informed, peering at Shikamaru who whistled while averting his eyes.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi blinked repeatedly - "Protection?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

In that instant, Mirai came out of the shadows and bowed in the same manner as with Gai.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"M-Mirai? What this about?" - Kakashi demanded.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Lord 7th, I'll be escorting you and Gai for now on."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Before Kakashi could out another word Kai step in front, startling Mirai.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Your Kurenai's child correct?" He ascertained.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"H-how did you. - "

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Your eyes dead give away. Exactly like hers - see. "

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Mirai inspected a card given to her by Kai. She stood, staring at the card like an explosive tag about off. She was unnerved to find her mother on the cover and even more, irritated with the detailed information on her. Without a second thought, she apprehended Kai with a takedown, astonishing everyone in the room.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Hey what the Hell!?" - Kai shouted.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Spy!" - she yelled tightening her hold on his arm.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Oww, oww cut that out!" 

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi came to the defense of Kai separating the two of them.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Lord 7th, what are you -"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Firstly drop the lord... Second Kai isn't a spy. He's a witness." Kakashi clarified.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Wait, hold on a witness? To what Kakashi? Who is this boy?" Yamato urged.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"That's what's we came to tell Tenzo! Me and Kakashi - ... Hey what are you?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kai was again out into another hold, more deadly than the last.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Captain Yamato, what are you doing?" Shikamaru begged.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"How does this kid know that name?! You really are a spy aren't you?!" - Yamato stressed.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"W-wha... T-the hell - is wrong with you people?" - Kai said with his remaining breath.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

At this point, the boy was barely breathing. It was a miracle he was even able to speak. He had nearly passed out when Kakashi rushed to his aid, shielding him on the other side of the room. He panted heavily, desperately gasping for air - eventually going back to the couch.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"That's enough! Leave the kid alone. He's been through enough today."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Through what exactly? Why are you injured? What the hell have you been doing all day?" - Shikamaru interrogated.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi sighed. "Like he pointed out thats what we came here for... You all should take a seat. This will take a while."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi caught them up on everything. The duplicates, the eye creature, Kai, and finally the last attack on the way here. He conveniently left out the part where he almost killed the boy using a fireball, which Kai was sure to tell them.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Likewise, they told Kakashi their side of the story as well - starting from Yamato's report about their first encounter with the black knives. It turns out that wasn't Yamato's first massacre sighting - or at least report of it. Apparently, ANBU had been dying a lot recently.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

This promoted Kakashi's next question. "Where is Naruto?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"He left to see Sasuke off a while ago," Yamato informed.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"He and the Taka are off another mission huh," Kakashi inferred.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Kakashi mused over the thought. In a way he envied them. Leaving the village started to sound pretty good right now.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"So what's your plan now?" Shikamaru asked. "You can't just go around carefree like you've been doing you know that right?"

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

While all eyes were on him, the lone Hatake contemplated his options shortly coming to a decision.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Well first off Kai's been seen by the enemy. He can't leave our side m until all this is sorted out and I'm sure he's safe."

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Wait. So I can't go home? My mom's gonna be worried sick if I don't come home tonight - let alone a couple of days. And it's already getting late," he moped.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Don't worry kid we can have messenger bird sent to your house. She'll most likely still be worried but at the very least she'll be informed of your current situation," Shikamaru explained.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

<

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"The same should go for us to Kakashi. We shouldn't go back to our homes as well," Yamato said.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

<

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"I agree, but do you have any place in mind for where we should stay?" Kakashi asked.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Silence filled the room as they all meditated over the question. They were many things to consider. Groups for example. Who would stay behind to tell Naruto about the news? What place would be safe enough to wait this out? When should they take action?

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Abruptly, Shikamaru broke through the quiet. "Alright I have a plan," he said gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Listen carefully because this is how it's gonna work...." 

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading and those waiting for more might Gai he'll be in the next chapter brimming with youth!


	3. Power of youth!

Naruto and Sasuke stood to watch under the moon. It was full and bright. The luminescent glow beamed over the Uzumaki - Uchiha pair, as they stood side by side. Both pairs of eyes, blue and black, took in the celestial light, fully immersing themselves, in its elegance. The black pair closed shut, Cutting itself away from the light.

"Alright, It's about time I get going," He spoke softly as his cape fluttered in the wind.

He turned his blue eyes to Sasuke. "Y'know, it still isn't too late for me to join you.," he said in a despairing tone.

"It is actually. While I'm gone the entirety of the village rest completely on your shoulders," Sasuke responded.

Naruto's eyes dropped. "Yeah, I know," He said remorsefully. "But that's just it, you know? I was just named Hokage, and... Sakura already wasn't here to see it. And now you're leaving too. I just feel like team 7 is growing more and more apart."

Naruto's face dropped to the floor. His blue eyes began to mimic the ocean in more ways than just color. Sensing the sadness in his Sasuke went to calm him. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. It was firm, yet comforting, impeding the flow of tears from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, you know very well this isn't the end. Yes, my mission does require me to leave the village. That is an unmistakable fact, but that doesn't mean we won't reunite again - Sakura too."

Some vigor returned to the blond's face, as he grinned, with a toothy smile. It wasn't like him to dwell on things for too long. Compared to the trauma of his younger years, this was nothing.

"Well, I'll be waitin for ya!" - He said cheerfully.

Sasuke returned the smile and walked towards his team. Karin watched him approach. She was as love-struck as usual. Sugetsu examined her with his traditional eye roll and Jugo simply tended to the birds. 

"Let's get going," Sasuke commanded. 

"Always so bossy," Sugetsu remarked. The upper half of his body diluted after a strike from Karin.

"Shut up, you idiot!" - She barked with irritation.

Sugetsu restored himself and massaged his head. Sasuke shuffled past and lead the way. Naruto turned his back and started walking in the direction of the village. He stopped abruptly, taking a final glance. Just barely watching them vanish Into the moon-light.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Kakashi's body jerked itself awake. He groaned as the whip-lash kicked in, but this was far from a new occurrence. Familiar and reoccurring pain was essentially his entire life story. His body and senses were on red-alert before going to bed, so an abrupt awakening was to be expected. 

_At least I slept till now... ___

He pulled the covers off his upper body, planning to do the same to the rest.

____

In an instant, he lethally suppressed the habit of getting out of bed. What was he doing? He isn't the Hokage anymore. No longer was he expected to be in the office from the time he wakes until the time he rests. He was even farther from being a Jonin in the middle of a mission. His eyes closed realizing he could get more shut-eye.

____

Gai slammed the door open. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

___Never mind ____ _

Barely a second passed before Gai wheeled over to the side of Kakashi's bed blocking the sunlight, from the window. His glistening smile and aura did well to replace it. Using his hand as a shield Kakashi partially blocked the artificial rays.

______ _ _

"Gai what are you doing here?"

______ _ _

"It's the crack of dawn Kakashi," He replied.

______ _ _

"I can see that."

______ _ _

"Well then you must know now is the perfect time for some youthful activities."

______ _ _

"Gai don't you think we're getting a bit too old for -......"

______ _ _

A swift hand of youth ran across Kakashi's face. It left him with a severely wounded or... Er broken look. His face was nothing more than a mask and two empty eyes - devoid of any life.

______ _ _

"Kakashi," he began. His eyes started another display of waterworks. - "I've already heard enough nonsense from Shikamaru. And I will not hear the same from you. Is that understood?"

______ _ _

Gai glared into the blank canvas that was Kakashi's face, anxiously awaiting an answer. All he got for a response was some inaudible muttering and a wobbly raised index finger. Gai nodded as that was all he needed and carried his rival away.

______ _ _

Essentially, oblivious to the world around him, Kakashi had no idea where he was being whisked away. He could only trust that his old friend wouldn't get to carried away and knowing Gai that was entirely possible - if not expected.

______ _ _

He was placed horizontally over Gai's wheelchair without any form of resistance. Kakashi, slowly, drifted away to the sounds of Gai cheers of youth, and determination.

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

______ _ _

The robed man, along with one of his duplicates stepped out the swirling portal. Shin prudently examined the immediate area. He quickly took note of being surrounded by a land rich in profusely growing trees and hot springs.

______ _ _

"Father, where are we?" He asked.

______ _ _

"In the land of Hot water," he replied.

______ _ _

"For what purpose?"

______ _ _

The conversation turned into a walk and talk as both Shins advanced.

______ _ _

"According to our pink, haired friend's intel, the copy-ninja will have informed the others of everything he's seen and has most-likely acquired extra guard for him and the wood-style user."

______ _ _

Stopping at the foot of a mountain, Shin pondered his father's words. He didn't see how that related to the current situation. They were miles away from the leaf village.

______ _ _

"What does that have to do with this land? "

______ _ _

"Come, Shin, Shin and you will see," he said ominously. 

______ _ _

They entered the cave opening. It was surprisingly well built for a mountain entrance. Walking through the corridor, the little Shin inspected the hallway thoroughly, with his sharingan. For now, it seemed it was nothing more than the way it looked on the surface. A narrow hallway with lit torches every 30-feet.

______ _ _

"Shin, when I first created you I told you why, and what our purpose was... Do you remember?"

______ _ _

" Revitalize the rouge shinobi group called the Akatsuki. giving the other nations a conflict, heightening their future evolution."

______ _ _

As he recalled his father's words, he looked towards the bigger Shin for confirmation. 

______ _ _

"Yes, Shin. For you see, without evolution the world will become rigid and stale. This era of peace will be humanity's downfall if it is not brought to an abrupt end. And it seems I'm not the only one that thinks this," he spoke philosophically like he knew what's best for the world.

______ _ _

"Someone like that lies here? Someone with the same views as us?"

______ _ _

"Yes."

______ _ _

Satisfied with his answer, the young duplicate focused on traversing through the hallway. Further in the cave, they came across a middle room. Two guys blocked the entrance to another room. Both wore cloaks that covered their entire bodies. Similar to the bigger Shin.

______ _ _

One stepped forward. "Newcomer. Are you a brother? A fellow follower in the way of Jashin?"

______ _ _

"No," the big Shin replied flatly.

______ _ _

"Then what is your business here?" The other cloaked man spoke.

______ _ _

The smaller Shin noticed them reaching for weapons in their cloaks.

______ _ _

"We wish to have a word with your leader."

______ _ _

"...Sorry, but that cannot happen at the moment. Our master has just completed a very important ritual and needs to be alone for now," the first man informed.

______ _ _

"Yes, you should return at a later date," the second man advised. Both Shins noted the hint of steel lining the second man's voice. He was insisting. 

______ _ _

"Shin," the bigger shin called.

______ _ _

"Yes, father?"

______ _ _

"Be a good clone and clear a path for us."

______ _ _

"As you wish, ...father."

______ _ _

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

______ _ _

______ _ _

Gai wheeled through the hallway still chanting his lectures of youthful determination. Meanwhile, Kakashi was trying to determine whether it was good or bad that he could only hear every other word. 

______ _ _

He straightened his body on the wall he'd been slumped on as Kai's voice echoed throughout the hall.

______ _ _

"What the hell Mirai?!" 

______ _ _

Gai and Kakashi looked towards their left to see Kai, being subjected to the same fate as Kakashi.

______ _ _

"Ah... Now that's the spirit Mirai."

______ _ _

Gai's blinding smile returned as he gave a strong thumbs-up to Mirai. She simply pouted and continued to drag Kai over to an empty spot next to Kakashi. As they look at each other they could feel the other's pain.

______ _ _

"Hey."

______ _ _

"How's it going?"

______ _ _

"You too huh?"

______ _ _

"Yup."

______ _ _

Kai twiddled his fingers. "...C-can I... Ask you something?"

______ _ _

Just as Kakashi was about to answer the boy a fierce cough demanded their awareness. Mirai stood over them in the same manner as Gai, only less high sprung. Kakashi noticed the bags under ruby-colored eyes. 

______ _ _

"Have you come to take part in the tournaments of youth?"

______ _ _

"The what?"

______ _ _

Kakashi came to his senses wholly at the sound of the declaration. His eyes widened to the thought of him accidentally agreeing to an entire tournament of challenges... 

______ _ _

Honestly, just one was draining enough...

______ _ _

"No," Mirai replied irately. "I'm only here because I couldn't sleep over the sound of your... "Youth"..... Besides it's my mission to keep an eye on you two."

______ _ _

Kai stared at the red-eyed female. "And me?" 

______ _ _

"Oh, yes, ... You. It honestly bothered me that you were able to sleep through all the noise," Mirai admitted.

______ _ _

"Ah... I see," he replied plainly.

______ _ _

Kai maintained a blank stare. Kakashi recognized the look. He had it himself back in his early days. The boy was surely suppressing some hidden fury or anger of some kind. Locking it away... But that could wait. He had to get the bottom of this... Tournament.

______ _ _

"Gai, care to elaborate?" - He asked after yawning.

______ _ _

The beacon of youth raised his heavy brow in confusion.

______ _ _

"Elaborate?.."

______ _ _

"The tournament?"

______ _ _

Kakashi ducked in fear after seeing a look of disappointment on Gai's face. The anxiety of another slap took over his entire being. Mirai and Kai gazed in awe at the sight of a once-legendary Hokage cowering for his life.

______ _ _

It was mostly in vain though. Gai only seemed more doubtful.

______ _ _

"... You mean.. You don't remember my vow?"

______ _ _

.......

______ _ _

Kakashi spoke nothing but silence. He couldn't risk another poor choice of words. Instead, he threw his shoulders up in question.

______ _ _

"2 days ago... After the race. Lee was there."

______ _ _

In that instant Kakashi flashback to an earlier time. A better time in which a leisurely retirement was still an option. He remembered Gai's vows to beat Kakashi in the next challenge. He ran off with Lee as Kakashi went to go enjoy himself.

_____.. Wait?! What?!_ _ _ __

Kakashi had to stop and think for a moment.

________ _ _ _ _

That was only two days ago?... So much has happened since then. It's a real shame that so much came between him and his plans... Well for now at least he could enjoy it.

________ _ _ _ _

As quick as a heartbeat Kakashi Rose from the ground. Another look of shock took hold of everyone's faces as his demeanor changed entirely. He stared at Gai with newfound intensity. 

________ _ _ _ _

Kakashi rose his hand and gave Gai a firm thumbs up. "Gai," he said eagerly. Shocking the hell out of his long term rival. " I accept your challenge!"

________ _ _ _ _

Kakashi's life was full of regrets. Not spending enough time with Gai was one of them. He's always had his back even Kakashi didn't want it. If there was ever a time to be the friend Gai deserved... It couldn't have been better than now.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Gai's alarm turned to excitement. He grinned immensely, spinning around with great ferocity on the heel of his one good foot. His eyes burned with passion and glorious competitiveness. The fierce rivals locked hands and gazes, acknowledging their agreement.

________ _ _ _ _

"Onward with YOUTH!"

________ _ _ _ _

Gai hand walked away with Kakashi close behind. Kai stared in amazement with optimistic eyes, eventually, following. Mirai helplessly stood in place. Growing ever more confused with each passing second.

________ _ _ _ _

She gave up on trying to understand what she just witnessed, and her body language reflected that as she followed with a sulking walk.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there wasn't as much character development as I'd hoped. And sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one will be longer than usual. It might take longer than normal but not too much. A week or so max I swear.
> 
> As usual thanks for reading and if you have suggestions please let me know. I'm writing a couple of fight scenes next chapter so look forward to that.


	4. Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! 
> 
> I know that's what you guys are thinking....or not and you guys are most-likely just extremely patient and understanding. Things just came up that I wasn't expecting but I'm finally finished.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for being patient and this chapter is longer than usual. The upload schedule will go back to two weeks unless I let you guys know otherwise.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Naruto was not pleased. Not in the slightest.....

It was understandable having just been told the news by Shikamaru and Yamato. First Sakura, then Sasuke, and now it's Kakashi...... His worst fears were starting to manifest. Team 7 was getting further and further apart.

Naruto stood looking at the floor, clenching his fist. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut before glaring, directly at their faces.

"Well, where the hell is this bastard?... I'll show this guy what happens to those who come after my friends," anger spewed off him, as he raised his clenched fist. "Believe it!"

Inside of Naruto, Kurama hearkened the angry blond's words. It seemed like an eternity since he last shouted that phrase. The nine-tailed fox even took joy in hearing, although he knew Naruto must have been extremely disturbed to have let out the phase again.

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. "It's been a while since I heard that one... But that's otherwise impossible," he replied changing into a grave tone.

Naruto looked at him as if he was staring at a ghost. "What?... How come Shikamaru?"

"According to Kakashi's report, there was this eye creature that utilized a kind of space-time Jutsu. Considering how rare that type of Jutsu is, it's safe to assume this invader has substantial power to go along with it. They could be anywhere," The Nara explained.

Naruto grimaced at the floor. "DAMMIT!... What about Kakashi sensei and the others?"

"They're in a safe location," Yamato answered.

Naruto had known Yamato long enough to know he was beating around the bush. Even non-ANBU members know its basic procedure to withhold info sensitive info.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Where is it?!" - He specified. 

Yamato gulped nervously as he held his tongue. It was a direct question from his Hokage... He couldn't lie. Shikamaru stepped up and Yamato's, anxious eyes followed. His intent was obvious.

"Shikamaru," He faintly called, extending his arm.

He simply ignored the call respectively and addressed the Hokage.

"It's in a neighboring land, just outside the village," Shikamaru added.

"Good! I'm going," Naruto declared.

"Wait Naruto!" Shikamaru pleaded.

Yamato quickly blocked Naruto's path towards the exit. "Stop Naruto!" - Yamato urged, sweat pouring out his mask. Getting in the way of an angry Jinchuriki wasn't the best idea, and Naruto was far from the average tailed beast carrier. Nonetheless, he still had to go through with it.

Naruto stopped, just before going straight through Yamato. His blue eyes examined the nervous-looking, wood-style user. Upset and confused the newly dubbed Kage lost his temper.

"Yamato sensei, what the hell are you doing?! What the hell is the meaning of all this?!" - As he cried out, Yamato could see uncertainty in his eyes and the unease in his posture. He shifted his stance to calm the grieving Uzumaki. He placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto," he started softly. "You have to calm yourself. Trust me it'll all work out as long as we follow Shikamaru's plan."

Naruto was on the verge of tears but quickly, dried them upon hearing this. 

"What plan?"

Shikamaru gladly stepped forward. "Remember when I said this enemy might have considerable power?... While I stand by that assumption completely, I don't believe it's enough to challenge you... At least not yet anyway..."

"Yet?" - The blond Kage asked.

Yamato now came forward. "We have reason to believe that he's after my wood-style genes."

Naruto stood gaping at the shocking news in silence. It wasn't surprising that he took the news hard. One after one it seemed everyone even remotely close to team 7 was either going or targeted.

"Do you guys like.... have any sort of proof of this?" 

"Well yes, actually we do. Just before putting him and the others into quarantine, Kakashi told us that he thinks he was the target and that he was targeted because of his relation to Yamato," Shikamaru said.

"And due to the bodies of the first attack back ANBU headquarters, we've already known that the guy attacking is a medical ninja. We even got lady Tsunade to investigate further," Yamato added.

Naruto spirits raised. "Oh yeah, and what did granny Tsunade say?" 

"She said the cuts in the bodies weren't just specifically for killing its targets. More like he was looking for something in the bodies... And I'm sure you guess what right Naruto?"

.....

Naruto hesitated with a blank expression before taking a drastic thinking pose.

"Need some help?" - Shikamaru asked patiently. 

"Uh... No. Wait... I got this... It's the uh..."

As Naruto stumbled through his thoughts Shikamaru stood with a patient smile, while Yamato was tried his hardest to imitate the understanding Nara. Kurama on the other hand wasn't so understanding or patient for that matter.

"It's the genes you, idiot!" He wailed in a grumpy tone.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Yeah, yeah. Yamato sensei's genes."

"Exactly. This is why you must stay by Yamato's side. To keep away whoever this guy is. At least for the time being."

Naruto finally seemed to calm down, although his eyes told he still had unfinished business.

"What about Kakashi sensei? When can I see him?"

Yamato and Shikamaru gave each other verifying nods. 

"We can't let you see him. Not yet." Yamato told him.

Naruto's eyes returned to the floor. "I see," he said. This time his tone was more understanding. Like he'd come to terms with this situation.

Shikamaru grinned at his long time friend. "But we didn't say anything about calling...." 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Pain and suffering echoed throughout the built-in cave, passageways. 

Ryuki ended his meditation and got up from his squat position. "I thought I told those fools I needed quiet." He picked up a doubled bladed scythe, painted red. "Oh well, it's not like they were worthy of the ceremony anyway. Better off as offerings to Jashin."

He laughed, wickedly while staring at his reflection through the blood-colored scythe. As he did both the small and big Shin came through the opening. 

It was an awkward standoff before the smaller shin broke the silence. "Father, is this the man we are searching for? He asked. 

The bigger Shin studied the scythe holding man, currently staring at them with an upturned scowl. "Yes, he is the man we are here for."

Their conversation puzzled the scythe-wielding man. _What could these interlopers, possibly want with me? _\- He thought.] He raised his right eyebrow and pointed his weapon at them. "Are you the trespassers responsible for the commotion outside? What exactly did you have my men do?"__

____

Behind the hood, Shin grinned at the question. "Let's just say they won't be doing much of anything for a while, if at all." 

____

"Ah," he said in an understanding tone. The scythe was lowered and his scowl disappeared in favor of a toothy grin. "So tell me. Are you a follower of the way of Jashin?" - he asked of Shin. It appeared he truly did not care for his fallen brethren.

____

Shin's grin disappeared into a blank stare. "No," he said flatly with a hint of prejudice. " I do not believe in such things."

____

It was clear that Shin's words offended him. The man's grin was wiped clean and his scythe again raised. "It's best you don't insult the way of my master. The punishment for none believers is severe," he warned. 

____

His scythe gestured over to the corner of the room. It was nothing other than a large pile of bodies slumped over each other. They were like his trophies.

____

Shin scoffed at the lifeless, piles of flesh like they were nothing. "Any other reason in particular?" - Shin challenged. He sneered again as if the man amused him. The smaller Shin had become confused. He'd thought they were here to convince the man to join their cause, not pick a fight. 

____

Naturally, Ryuki became more enraged at being doubted. It was clear these two were more than average trespassers, so now would be an excellent time to demonstrate the truth behind his words.

____

"Come. I will grant your foolish wish," he said with arrogance.

____

Shin grinned with satisfaction. "Heh, heh. Excellent," he said eagerly. A red glint, shined from his cloak as he prepared to remove it. He was quickly interrupted by his opponent. "What now?" - he asked impatiently.

____

"Oh, it's nothing. I just feel this place is a bit too bleak and morbid looking for an occasion this rare," he explained. "Shall we take this outside?"

____

Shin eased his posture. He didn't get the impression this man cared about decor. 

____

"Very well."

____

____

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

____

____

Kakashi and Gai both stared into each other's eyes, nothing but a green table separating them. Their competitive energy could be felt throughout the room.

____

In his hand, Gai held a white ball, no bigger than the space between his fingertips. He grinned as he sent it flying in the air. Kakashi studied his rival and the ball simultaneously. Waiting for his opponent to take the next move. The tension arose as the minuscule, white orb slowly fell and Gai sent it flying toward Kakashi.

____

"Onward with YOUTH!"

____

Gripping his paddle, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and swung with enough force to kill a man, returning Gai's serve. Likewise, Gai did the same with a sly and confident smile.

____

As the exchange went on Mirai yawned and massaged the dark bags under her eyelids. Her neck was strained trying its hardest to keep her head from falling off. Kai's eyes were attentive and watchful, not wanting to miss a single detail. 

____

Mirai's vision started to wane as she began to nod off. The blackness from the back of her eyelids was penetrated by the shockingly loud sound of disappointment.

____

"Huh?! What?!" - her body jerked itself awake to the sound of Kakashi's gasp. Her sudden outburst caused her to push Kai off the bench they were sitting on. It was accidental and she didn't notice but had she it would have made difference to her.

____

"I just took the lead in our game that's what," Gai replied to Mirai's involuntary behavior.

____

"And you knocked me on my ass," Kai added. He was still on the floor, bruting in the same awkward position he was forced in.

____

Mirai's head turned sharply. "Hmmph... You'll live," she dismissed his irritations with ease.

____

Kakashi shot a worried glance at her. "Are you feeling ok?"

____

With a crooked hand and wobbly finger, Mirai pointed to herself. "Who me?" She said with a hazy look on her face.

____

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't feeling a bit... Tired?"

____

Confusion covered her exhausted glance. "Why would you....," she stopped to yawn. "Say that?"

____

"Last night..," he implied.

____

As she tried her best to look innocent to Kakashi's implication, had risen from the ground, and stood next to the female that accidentally but unapologetically on the ground. Despite his rude and untimely awakening earlier he looked in much better shape than Mirai. It was no mystery to Kakashi that this was the cause of her still not heeding his words of advice.

____

____

____

Last Night

____

____

".... So is this my room?" Kai examined the one-bedroom room with a window view. He looked towards Kakashi for confirmation.

____

"Yes. For now at least," Kakashi replied.

____

Without further hesitation, Kai threw himself on the bed and bounced repeatedly like a child. Kakashi smiled at the young lad. It seemed like he forgot about the immediate danger he's in. 

____

Mirai came into the room and gave the boy a skeptical glare. "You know I still think he's our prime suspect," she noted.

____

Kai's bouncing ceased. "You're seriously still on about that?" - His rhetorical question only got a glare from the red-eyed shinobi. One in which he gladly returned. He didn't exactly forget about the assault from earlier. The lingering pain in his arm made sure of that.

____

"Come on. Cut the kid some slack. Can't you see he's trying to enjoy the prime of his youth?" - Gai said announcing his presence. 

____

"Yes, I agree," Kakashi declared. "To an extent anyway... I already assured you Kai has nothing to do with the attack."

____

A bright smile came over the boy's face. Mirai grunted and walked away, but not before pointing two fingers from her eyes to his.

____

"Where are you headed?" - Kakashi asked.

____

Mirai stopped and spun around to face him. "To scout the rest of this building. I have to make sure it's secure," she explained.

____

Gai and Kai shared confused stares, while Kakashi was trying to decide whether or not she was joking. Only upon studying the devotion in her eyes did he realize she was certainly not bluffing.

____

"Now if you'll excuse me -,"

____

A soft hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing. 

____

"Listen Mirai, there are other ANBU here in this building. Sai, a trusted comrade of mine is among them. I can assure you that it's all taken care of," Kakashi ensured.

____

Despite the calming and reassuring words, the former Kage could tell his words still weren't getting through. Gently shrugging off his hand, she took a step back and bowed modestly. Her expression didn't waver. Not even a little.

____

"Lord 7th, while I trust you completely, I still would feel a lot more satisfied if I checked it myself."

____

As she rose and her glance met his eyes, Kakashi closed and nodded. "I see," was all he could say. He could see that deep inside her was the need to prove herself. A trait he often could associate with her father and mother. The younger versions at least. "Just don't tire yourself out. Alright?"

____

Her face lit up as she nodded repeatedly and thanked him generously. She ran off saying: "I won't let you down lord 7th!"

____

"Just don't forget, dinners in an hour!"

____

____

......

____

____

An hour came and went. Mirai was nowhere to be found. Even an hour after dinner she didn't show herself. Even with the short time they've been together, Kakashi knew that unlike himself, Mirai wasn't the type to be late. She was glued to him and Gai earlier.

____

Kakashi, lead Gai and Kai in the search to look for her. Of course, Kai was hesitant to partake, suggesting she was most likely interrogating some poor pedestrian who just happened to walk past the vicinity of the building. Kakashi agreed but was nonetheless still concerned so they continued.

____

Hours passed and still nothing. It's like she wasn't even in the house. So Kai hatched an idea.

____

"Hey, Kakashi," the boy called.

____

"Yes, Kai."

____

"Why don't you just call your dog friend to help us? If he picked up my scent he could pick hers up no problem," he convinced.

____

Kakashi thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad plan. He had thought of using it himself, but if it turns out not to be anything he'd be sure to get an earful from Pakkun. Not that it mattered any way Kakashi was willing to try anything at this point.

____

"Good idea Kai, let's go for it," Kakashi agreed.

____

"Haha! Now that's thinking with youth my boy!" - Gai cheered as he balanced himself on the boy, and rubbed Kai's hair with his fist, making it messier than it was before. 

____

Kakashi smirked then quickly ran through a set of hand signs. He slapped his hand on the ground and Pakkun appeared from the smoke. His tail wagged as his gigantic eyes surveyed his surroundings. His eyes widened further when they settled on Kai. Quite honestly he was surprised the kid was still breathing.

____

"So you're still alive huh?" - he asked the messy-haired boy.

____

Naturally, Kai was befuddled and concerned over the question. "What do you mean? Why would I be dead?" He urged. Kai narrowed his eyes and the pup looked elsewhere.

____

"No reason." He looked toward his summoner and sighed. "What is it this time," he grumbled.

____

Ignoring the Ninken's tone Kakashi addressed the pup. "I need you to find a friend of mine," Kakashi replied.

____

"Oh, you have one of those?" - the pup questioned.

____

Kakashi laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, now can you help me out or not?"

____

"Do you seriously have to ask that every time you summon me? It's getting insulting," the Ninken enlightened with earnest eyes.

____

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or just being fucked with. "Ok, Pakkun track my friend Mirai. Ok?" - the former Kage couldn't even hide the irritation in his voice. He was just ready to get this over with. 

____

The pup turned cheerful. "Sure thing. Now you got anything I can track her with?"

____

"She should be one of two of the only female scents around this area. Besides that, there isn't much else," he explained.

____

"Gatcha," the pup replied eagerly. He could work with that. Now it was time to show why Kakashi should have never doubted him. They all moved out of his way as the dog went to work sniffing the air, floor, then walls. Kakashi noted that it was taking longer than usual for his hound to pick up the scent.

____

The pup stopped and gave Kakashi the same look he gave him during that forest incident.

____

"Don't tell me," Kakashi said already dreading the answer.

____

"Yep, not a trace."

____

Everyone looked down and collectively started thinking. Gai and Kakashi feared the worst considering the reason they were at this building in the first place. Even Kai started to worry. He encountered those and left without a scratch, but that was only because he had the backup of a former Kage.

____

"You don't think those freaky clone guys got to her do you Kakashi?" - Gai asked.

____

"While that's not totally out of the question, a more likely scenario is she went to great lengths to hide any form of her presence here. What I can't think of is why...."

____

"Well if that's the case then maybe she's 'performing her duties for lord 7th!' and didn't want to be bothered," The boy spoke in a mocking tone, using air quotes. 

____

Despite his joking he a valid point. Everyone saw how she acted earlier and besides Sai or the other ANBU didn't report anything funny so that's their best guest.

____

Suddenly Pakkun's now wiggled and he started getting a scent. 

____

"What's Is it Pakkun, did you find something?" - Kakashi asked impatiently.

____

The pups aggressive sniffing answered him and settled upon Kai, who jumped back after being sniffed.

____

"Hold still kid."

____

"For what?!" He nervously protested.

____

"I'm picking up a female scent from you. It's faint but I think I can follow it."

____

"Must be from when she nearly broke your arm," Gai said.

____

"Don't remind me," he held his arm, it still ached. Kai settled down and allowing the Ninken to pick up the scent.

____

A few moments later and the pup was off. Everyone followed close behind and eventually was lead outside. It was pitch black outside, nothing but the moon beaming down on them. Pakkuns sniffing stop at the back of the building, near some thick trees.

____

Yugao and Sai we're standing over a body - Mirai's body. She was unconscious and lying on her back. Yugao looked saddened and her eyes were hollowed. Sai, of course, having the emotional range of a rock in a cave, stood there with his usual blank stare.

____

"Oh look, it's Kakashi," Sai announced casually. He even made a smile that was also seemed emotionless. Or at the very least out of place.

____

Kakashi received a distressed glare from Yugao. One he was all too familiar with. She had just recently got peace of mind over Hayate's death. He had hoped nothing stirred her up again, particularly for Mirai's sake.

____

"What happened?" He got straight to the point. Mirai was his priority seeing as she was actually the one hurt. Kakashi sighed as he checked her pulse. She was breathing, which was good. Now all he needed was an explanation.

____

Yugao beamed at him quickly, yet somehow distant, like she relieving the whole thing as she was speaking. Based on what he could understand it seems suddenly came at them with hostile intent, and naturally being an ANBU on guard Yugao acted swiftly.

____

"See, told you she'd try something like this," Kai reminded them of his earlier comment.

____

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, while the details were off, you definitely were in the right ball-park," Kakashi agreed.

____

"It was certainly unexpected, yet quite amusing," cheered Sai.

____

Yugao bowed toward Kakashi. "I'm sorry Kakashi, had I realized she was with you I would've held my fist. There just wasn't enough time."

____

Kakashi waved at her to rise. The formality thing was way past annoying at this point.

____

"Don't sweat it. In any case, you just did your job. All you seemed to do was knock her unconscious, so it's no big deal," Kakashi picked up the unconscious girl and preceded to carry her inside. "Carry on with your patrols," he advised.

____

____

Present

____

____

"... Seeing as you were unconscious until this morning you never got the chance to tell us why you did all that in the first place anyway," Kakashi pointed out.

____

"Does she need a reason? I mean she seems to be very irrational at times," Kai retorted.

____

Mirai pouted and her cheeks turned the same color as her eyes. She crossed her arms and shut her eyes. "Well if you must know, then it was because I was making sure they were capable of their job."

____

The room became silent...

____

Everyone examined the tone in her words, again trying desperately to see if she's being serious. And again she was completely serious.

____

"Serves you right. I mean they're ANBU agents, of course, they're capable," Kai protested.

____

"Hmph!" She turned her head, unashamed of her actions. 

____

Gai gave her a seal of approval. He always appreciated the effort of young ones when trying to prove themselves. Meanwhile, Kakashi groaned for the thousandth time. He had no clue what to with her, Kai, or even Gai at this point. 

____

Now he smiled.

____

It reminded him of his old team. Back when they were adorable little genin, they're all grown up now. Each of them, Sasuke, Naruto, and...... Sakura...

____

_Sakura.... ___

____

Kakashi started to mourn his former student. He wondered what made her leave. Maybe then he could've talked her out of it. But no one knew, not even Naruto or Sasuke.

____

____

____

He blamed himself mostly. Out of his three students, he did pay her the least attention. Mainly because it always seemed she had the least problems in the group. It always seemed she held things together. Maybe that's why he overlooked her...... Wells that's the excuse he tells himself anyway. 

____

____

____

Sai flickered in.

____

____

____

"Kakashi."

____

____

____

"Yes, Sai?"

____

____

____

"Naruto called in and I'm afraid he's being rather impatient at the moment," he explained.

____

____

____

Speaking of Naruto...

____

____

____

Another sigh. "Ok. Just a second.," he turned to the little shits and Gai over by the table. "Ok, guys I got to take a phone call. Behave," he made sure to emphasize his last word.

____

____

____

"I'm not the one attacking ANBU agents."

____

____

____

"Am I'm not the spy."

____

____

____

"Neither am I am!"

____

____

____

"Sure keep telling yourself that!"

____

____

____

Kakashi was tired of groaning. He just walked away...

____

____

____

He was already sure Naruto was going to give him an earful anyway.

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys even with the bigger chapter I couldn't fit the fight scene in but it will definitely be in there next time. Along with Sensei Kakashi callbacks.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and any suggestions are appreciated 
> 
> I will see you in the next chapter bye bye !👋


	5. Old times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you guys (obviously.... Get it together man.)
> 
> For those worried about the chapter count, don't worry you aren't going crazy I just combined the second and third chapters. (Hell I might even do it for this and the next one). So yeah nothing was deleted.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and always feel free to give suggestions or feedback.

Naruto beamed through the phone impatiently, as Sai described. He rattled off the questions seemingly all at once. Normally Kakashi would have told his student. to calm himself, but it sounded like he was troubled, so Kakashi let his former student vent. 

It was no secret how much stress he was currently under at the moment. Between team 7 getting further apart and this new threat. Although he'd tried his best not to worry about it, Kakashi hoped this wouldn't interfere with his. student's ability to run the village. The affairs of Konoha were the last thing on his mind, but he has been deep in thought, so it eventually came to mind.

It's already enough pressure that he's a new village leader. Despite his popularity within Konoha, Kakashi knows very well Naruto still has to work to earn the trust and respect of the entirety of the Land of Fire, especially the older council members. With a new and unknown enemy threatening the village, he'll have to calm and assure his village of their safety, while focusing on the best ways to deal with the current threat.

Not to mention the paperwork that would come of a possible village attack. 

The hand he's been dealt most certainly wasn't favorable. It made Kakashi all the more delighted that he wasn't in charge of running a nation, as if he'd need another reason. Not that he's far better off anyway. The current situation they were in, wasn't exactly _ideal _for him either. He'd rather spend his retirement elsewhere, relaxed. To let his guard down for once, not to feel like he was on a mission again.....__

___Not like the old days ____ _

____Gai made this whole predicament somewhat acceptable - fun even. He was glad when Gai insisted on coming. What he didn't care for was the familiar sound of bickering from younger shinobi. As it is right now he could hear those two from down the hall. He decided to make a detour instead._ _ _ _

____Kakashi sighed and took a small scroll from out his pocket. With a simple hand sign, the scroll expelled smoke and a pair of Kakashi's old Jonin clothes appeared on his bed. He contemplated them for a while, he didn't think he'd have to resort to this but considering the situation, they're in, he didn't exactly have a choice._ _ _ _

____Everyone had to be on the same page...... _everyone _.___ _ _ _

______Kakashi had returned to the room and as expected, they were going at it. Mirai of course was dominating the whole thing, Kai looked reluctant to say anything back to her, merely replying with smart-aleck comments. What over, he couldn't tell._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's not as bad as you think," Sai answered his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The eager youngsters are just deciding which is going to go up against the champ," Guy added, his thumb aggressively aimed at himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well actually that rematch belongs to me, but I'm afraid it going to have to wait," Kakashi replied in a somewhat distant manner. He was still staring at the two while bouncing his idea back and forth in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no doubt about it, he was going through with his plan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sai quickly examined the white-haired retiree up and down. "Something to do with your attire, I'm guessing," he deduced._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gai looked into the eyes of his rival with actual seriousness. "Kakashi... Are you doing what I think you're doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi answered with a nod. That was all it took for a wide grin to shape the majority of Gai's face. He was surprised his rival would take this route but was proud and happy nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well alright then! You show these kids the joy of youth just we did in the old days," Gai cheered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi was temporarily hunched over by a slap in the back from Gai. When he rose he found his neck to be in the mercy of his rival's bicep. "That's the plan," he wheezed as much as his captured lungs would allow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Kai noticed Kakashi. His face lit up as he saw Kakashi donning his old jonin outfit. Mirai stood gaping as the boy ignored her altogether and he went dashing toward the former Kage._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy made his way over to white-fang. "Hey Kakashi what's with the retro look?" Light shined through his pupils while he waited in anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi was released from the suffocating arm hold. "I'm glad you asked Kai. It has to do with what I have planned for today," he said massaging his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______The glimmer in his eyes got even brighter," So is it some kind of training we're doing?" Kai questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Something like that yeah," Kakashi answered. In full control of his breathing, he turned to Sai and whispered something in his ear. It gained the attention of Mirai who bumped shoulders with Kai (on purpose), as she made her way over to hear the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure thing Kakashi," Sai answered. He flickered away and Mirai came in his place._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's going on?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You'll see," Kakashi answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can I help?" She persisted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes. I want you and Kai to meet me on the roof in an hour," he instructed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her rose-colored eyes didn't waiver and remained focused. More questions remained on her mind and Kakashi sensed it. He disappeared in a puff of smoke before she could ask them. She gasped shortly, before grunting and folding her arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Shin, covered his body back into his robe. His eyes didn't shift away from Ryuki who was currently returning the gaze. The scythe-wielding man perched his weapon over his shoulder and observed the damage._ _ _ _ _ _

______The once clean land full of trees and hot springs was now littered with black knives. Various amount of debris from the trees was also laid about the rocky land. It was empty, devoid of any people aside from the smaller shin. He was told not to interfere unless instructed. His father even gave a glare that said _obey or else! _____ _ _ _ _

________The bigger Shin, watched as Ryuki began to pull at the black knives in his body with ease. First in his chest, then his arms and legs. One by one the blood-stained blades fell to the ground, painting it red. He smiled and reveled in his pain as his wounds healed almost instantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shin's toothless grin became visible through his cloak. "So you truly are immortal. How interesting," he thought out loud. The smile reached his eyes, this is precisely what or rather _who _he needs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So it was more than foolishness that fed your disrespect. You were testing me," Ryuki surmised. The adrenaline had worn from his body, allowing him to think clearly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aside from the end, Shin never really came with the intent to kill. Most cuts made to his body during the fight were aimed at non-vital spots. The last strike, the entire battle was him testing Ryuki's immortality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes I was, Shin confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"May I ask why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I have heard you and your talents," Shin began in a story-like tone. "But most importantly I have heard of your convictions. Like me, you look down on this peaceful time and would rather see it burn to the ground. Along with the ones who caused this blight of an era in the first place."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shin's words formed a smirk on Ryuki's face. It was like the man read his mind - no his soul! A warless world went against his beliefs and the progenitor of his religion. Not to mention it was boring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I like you, stranger. Why don't I propose we join our forces, to accomplish this analogous goal of ours? Between the two of us and your little brat, I think it's quite possible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Precisely why I'm here and there will be way more than just us three," Shin accepted his proposal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Excellent!" Ryuki celebrated whilst walking toward Shin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They locked hands with a firm grasp, sealing their arrangement. The former adversaries shared a malicious smile and murderous intent beamed off the both of them, thickening the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The smaller Shin flickered beside them. "Is it time father?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, it is Shin... Come Ryuki, it's time you see where we hang our cloaks, so you can have one of your own."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shin's eye creature appeared on his shoulder. Ryuki stared in an odd fascination as it created a portal that sucked them in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A mix of feelings ran over Kakashi, along with the mid-morning breeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On one hand, it was Nostalgia. His current or semi-current actions, bring him back to his jonin days. Man... So much shit happened then. Most importantly he met his team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hidden between the thick bushes Kakashi looked down on Mirai and Kai. They were waiting on him the same way Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had done so many times before a mission. Of course, this meant that Kakashi was late a half-hour late to be exact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Certain traditions had to be upheld. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Speaking of which, he was gonna have to find the time to make it to the memorial stone. But that's another problem for another day. Seeing their impatient stances reminded the former copy-nin of his adorable little genin. Back when they were adorable, not one-armed, missing, or in control of an entire village... Well, Naruto hasn't really changed all that much, has he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That was only the first feeling. The second is a concern. A concern for Yamato, for Gai, and the kids in front of him. A concern for this plan even._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shikamaru suggested since Kakashi and the others went into hiding, the Sharingan creature along with the identical kids might focus on Yamato since Kakashi was out of the way. And when or if they come Naruto would be there to stop them. The plan sounded convincing enough, but an unsettling, feeling still weighed on the former copy-nin's mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For starters too much was unknown, about this guy. Kakashi would've liked to stay and go over a more detailed plan, but with how quickly they had to move that wasn't really an option. In any case, he was glad he decided to go through with this. Better safe than sorry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He sighed as he shot another glance at the two waiting for him down below. They seemed to be getting restless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ugh!" Mirai groaned, anxiously. She started pacing around nervously. "Where is he? He said he'd be here in an hour. I wonder if something happened, I knew I shouldn't have left his side!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh come down," Kai said casually. He was leisurely laying on his back while looking in the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mirai's pacing stopped. "Why should I?! - Mirai retorted. "We're not exactly here because we're safe you know, those guys that attacked you two could've found him," She stressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kai got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "I doubt it. The guy is too slick. Besides, I've heard he was always famously late for scheduled things. He'll be here," Kai assured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mirai gave him a frustrated grunt. "Of course you'd know that spy," she turned her back and folded her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Still hidden, Kakashi smiled behind a tree. He'd gotten used to people being upset and agitated over his late tendencies. It was nice to know there was someone who appreciated his methods. He got up and stretched. He milked this long enough, it was time to get them ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kakashi flickered in through a puff of smoke. "Hi, guys, sorry I'm late. I was um... Gai challenged me to a rematch and I er... Lost track of time," he lied pathetically. He made sure his innocent smile reached his eyes. Now all that was left was to see how they reacted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neither one looked like they wanted to tell him off for being late. Mirai had a look of relief to her, while Kai of course seemed happy to see him as well. It was certainly heartwarming but not the look he was going for. They didn't even call Kakashi on his poor excuse for an _excuse _. The former copy-nin himself knew it wasn't his best. Far from it actually.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He sighed. It wasn't exactly like the old times of team 7._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kakashi walked up to his soon to be students. They met him halfway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So, today -."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________In a flash, they interrupted him and began rattling off their pent-up questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So what are you teaching us?" - Kai asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Is this an important mission?" Mirai questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Are we gonna learn one of your many Jutsu!?" Kai continued, eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What assignment will you have me do lord 7th!?" Mirai beamed impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"......"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kakashi stood in place. His expression was blank and his eyes were hallowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Their enthusiasm spooked him, even more so than Yamato's relieved glance or even that eye creature that attacked him. The way they interacted with him, it was like they were actually _excited _to learn from him. Like if he was to give them an order they would follow it to the letter. No backtalk about becoming hokage, no bruting about killing their older sibling, and absolutely no obsession with another comrade.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was the complete opposite of his genin team..... Or any team for that matter. He was so used to being hated first, loved later. It was natural, how things _should _be. It was a change of pace for sure, but a nice one.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________This might actually go smoothly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Alright stay still," She instructed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Green chakra flowed from her hands and onto the pale face of the duplicate. The Shin's posture changed from rugged and tense to calm and relaxed, as the wound started to heal, eventually disappearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He lifted his upper body from the medical chair and felt for the wound that was previously marked on him. All that remained on his face was a tiny scar, a small reminder of what it was like to battle the white-fang hokage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"There," she said, laying her hands in her lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The scared clone got on his feet and bowed before her. "Thank Mrs. Haruno," he said gratefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She stood herself and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. And you can call me Sakura."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yes, thank you Sakura," he bowed again, but quickly rose after sensing a familiar sensation coming from a different area of the cave. "Father has returned." Like a man possessed, he ran towards the location._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy," she commented eventually following._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She left to see what her news her _partner _had this time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you guys are thinking "yay he finally revealed the pink-haired girl as Sakura!" 
> 
> Yeah yeah I wanted to keep it a secret for a while (although you probably already knew because you guys are smart.)
> 
> And yes I figured out how to italicize recently and I kind of went crazy with it on this chapter, so sorry. PS I fixed it for the previous chapters as well.
> 
> Anyway hoped you've enjoyed this chapter and the fic so far. thanks for reading.
> 
> And as always, I will see you in the next Chapter... Bye-bye!


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

"So what is it?" - Sakura asked in an unamused tone.

"It's over," Shin said, ominously.

The smaller shins perked up at their father's words.

"Is it true father?" - they both asked for clarification.

Sakura stood in place confused. Her head and eyes went back and forth between the smaller and bigger shins.

"Is what true? What's over?!" The pink-haired medic stressed desperate for answers. In her heart, she had a desired response.

"Yes, I second this partner," Ryuki commented.

There was nothing but silence. The clones, Sakura, hell even Ryuki's glared at the bigger shin, praying he would stop milking the drama and told them the answer.

"Everything......"

The clones cheered. Ryuki danced while cutting himself. The pain from his arms turned into joy due to his immortality. Sakura even smiled.

"Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment so I can intagrate them into my next chapters(already wrtiing it now)


End file.
